iPod Shuffle part 2: BeckerAbby
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: part two Songs used: St. Patrick's Day, Can't Down Get Down, Cool Thing, Everlasting Friend, I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend how to Dance, I Run to You, Masquerade, Stay, Birds, Boys with Girlfriends.


**Okay, I had so much fun with the last one that I thought I'd do another. **

1. St. Patrick's Day- John Mayer

Becker smiled when he saw the name on his phone as it rang. "Hello, Abby," he spoke into the mobile.

"Hey Becker," she replied. "It's snowing."

"Is it?" he asked, going over to his window. "Oh, it is."

"You promised me a walk the next time it snowed."

"It's freezing out," he protested.

"I'm sure we'll think of someway to keep warm. You promised. It's Christmas Eve, I want to walk around the park and then take a carriage ride. Besides, do you really want to be alone tonight?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "I'll come get you then we can walk down to the park. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks Becker."

"I promised."

"Hey Becker, promise me something else?"

"We'll make it to at least St. Patrick's Day, yeah?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well, of course we'll make it until New Years and it would be silly if we broke up right before Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day is the next holiday."

"If I have any say in it, we're not breaking up…ever," he told her.

Abby smiled on the other end of the phone. "I love you Becker."

"I love you too, Abs."

2. Can't Get Me Down- Lo Ball

No man was ever able to get Abby down. Sure she cared for the guys she dated, but it never really got to her when they broke up with her- or more often when she broke up with them. She always met an expired relationship with the same independent never going to get me down attitude. It should have been the same way with Becker, or at least, that's what she thought. She _should_ have been a little upset for a day or two but then get over it and being playing video games or watching movies with Connor. For some reason though, when it came to Becker, it wasn't like that. She cried for days. Not letting even Connor in to cheer her up. What was so different about the captain that got to her like that?

3. Cool Thing- Rascal Flatts 

Abby went to the ARC for many different reasons. She went to research the creatures that came through the anomalies. She went to help the creatures that came through the anomalies. Heck, she went just so she could do something adventurous with her life. She never thought that she would find her biggest adventure there though. She never thought that she would find love within her very own team and she most certainly didn't expect for the captain to be the one she fell for. She was never one that was all too crazy about the military guys. They were all too up tight for her…no sense of humor. With Becker though there was just that special…spark.

4. Everlasting Friend- Blue October

Becker never thought that he would get that crazy increase of a heartbeat when ever someone came near. He wasn't the type of guy to fall in love. To him, love was a sign of weakness, it made you act like a fool and in his job, it put your mission at risk. There was just something about Abby though. He wasn't sure if it was her strength or her wit. He knew she was beautiful, even a blind man could see that, but to him looks didn't really matter. When he was with Abby, his confidence spiked. He felt like he really could do anything. She taught him a new way to live, a way to see things in an optimistic way instead of his usual pessimistic way. She was his everlasting friend. The one that would always be there for him, as a friend and more.

5. I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How to Dance with You- Kate Nash (originally by Black Kids)

"Please Becker, just teach him how to dance. You're a wonderful dancer and I would hate if we messed up while dancing at Sarah's wedding," Abby begged.

"I'm not teaching Connor how to dance with you," Becker told her, his tone final.

"Why not? You're my best friend, Beck. You're supposed to help me out sometimes."

"God, Abby, you're can be so thick sometimes. I don't want to teach Connor how to dance with you because if I do, I'll lose you. I'll no longer be the most important man in your life if you start dating him. You won't be _my _Abby."

"What are you going on about?"

"I love you Abby. I don't want to lose you to Connor."

Abby chuckled, cupping his cheek in her hands. "You're not going to lose me. I'm the Maid of Honor. He's the Best Man. We just have to share a few dances. The rest will be for you, I promise. And you call me thick," she laughed, kissing him.

6. I Run to You- Lady Antebellum 

Abby ran from a lot of things in life. She ran from hate. She ran from prejudice and pessimist but she always ran to the same person when she needed something…Becker. When lies became the truth and when the world got a little bit too much for her to handle she would always go strait to Becker. A year a go, Connor would have been the one that she ran to, but Connor wasn't the most important person in her life anymore. Becker was. Becker the reason whey she got up every morning and why she went into work. Becker was the reason she tried the girl thing again. He was the reason why she wore cute little skirts and sometimes even heels if they weren't on a creature chase. He was the reason her heart pounded harder whenever she got near him and the reason no other man ever seemed good enough. Becker was the one that Abby had fallen in love with and she would _always _run to him no matter what the problem.

7. Masquerade- Phantom of the Opera

Abby straitened her mask, the soft white feathers tickling her face a little. She looked around for Becker, however she couldn't find his simple black mask anywhere in the crowd of the ARC employees. She saw Connor, his mask a shinny gold, and Sarah, in a sequined purple make up mask, over in the corner whispering a secret conversation but Becker seemed to be no where. She's just spotted a tall red feathered mask that could only belong to Jenny when she felt someone snake their arms around her waist from behind. She let out a startled gasp before turning around.

"God, Becker, don't sneak up on me like that," she told him with a soft kiss.

"Abby, I have an idea."

"What's that?" she asked straitening his tie a bit.

"We should get married."

She stopped and looked up at him. "What?"

Becker pulled a ring out of his pocket, "Will you marry me Abby?" he asked.

She blinked a few times before grinning like mad. "Of course. Yes!"

Becker lifted her hand and slid the ring onto her finger before wrapping his arms around her yet again and spinning her around before a deep kiss.

8. Stay- Sugarland 

Becker closed the door quietly behind him, hoping that it didn't wake up Abby. He was surprised to see that she was waiting, wide awake, on the sofa.  
"Where've you been, Beck?" she asked.

"Just at the ARC. I had to stay behind for some extra training with a one of the new guys," he told her with a small smile. "You really didn't have to wait up for me."

"Really, so Sarah's joining the military section of the team now?" she asked, her voice growing shakier as tears threatened to fall.

"Abby, I-"

"Save it Becker. Just tell me this. You do really think that she can love you like I do. Do you really think that she truly deep down cares for you and wasn't just looking for a quick shag?"

"I'm sorry Abby. I really am it was just- you're right," he said making his way over to pulling her into a hug.

"No Becker. See, you chose her the moment you let your pants down and that's okay. It really is, just don't expect that you can come running back to me when ever you feel like it. So you choose right now whose bed your going to be spending the rest of your nights in, mine or hers?"

"Abby don't-"

"Right, then get out Becker," she told him harshly.

"Abs."

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me Becker get out."

The captain let out a sigh, knowing there was no way that he would be able to reason with her while she was in the current state. He whispered an "I really am sorry, Abby," before turning and going back out the door. Once the door shut, Abby sank into the couch, finally letting the tears fall freely.

9. Birds- Kate Nash

"Okay Becker that's the fifth time that you've looked at me like that in the past couple minutes. What is it?" she asked him as they sat finishing the rest of the paper work that Lester had assigned them. The others were off in various other offices with their 'torture buddies' as they'd come to come the partners that Lester had assigned for paperwork.

"Birds can fly so high and they can shit on your head. They can almost fly into your eye and make you feel so scared but when you look at them and see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you."  
"What?" she asked, confused.

"All of the matter in the world is how much I like you. You scar the shit out of me sometimes but I realized that's only because I'm afraid that I might lose you someday.  
"No seriously Becker," she laughed, assuming that this had to some sort of joke between him and the guys. "What are you talking about?"

"You," he told her, the honesty clear in his eyes.

"Oh," she blushed. "Well, thanks. I like you too," she smiled before going back to her paperwork, knowing that if they didn't get it down now, Lester would never let them free.

10. Boys with Girlfriends- Meiko

Abby rushed out of the room a new degree forming as she tried to erase the images of Becker and Sarah together. She had to stop being friends with boys with girlfriends because for some reason she always ended up falling for them. It's like they had some weird magnet that attracted only her. She remembered when her and Becker became friends. It was one night when they had to work late at the ARC. Everyone else had left and when they were finished with their work, Becker offered to take her out for a late night snack, saying that it was too late for sleep. Throughout the entire night it seemed like he was flirty with her and at one point she was sure that he was about to kiss her and he never once mentioned Sarah. God, Sarah. Oh yes she really need to learn to know better than to be friends with boys with girlfriends.

**I would love some actual critique on these. And yes, Tabby that goes for you too, especially you in fact!**

**Love, **

**Spike. **


End file.
